Untitled
by tiurmatio
Summary: Shinigami jatuh cinta pada mangsanya di saat yang tidak tepat...


Halow halow...

Sepertinya sudah genap 1 bulan aku g publish fanfic....gyaaa...sangat menyiksa...apalagi ketimpa tugas kuliah...hiksu... T-T

Ah tak apa. Yang penting sekarang udah publish lagi!!! Hehehehehehe...

Ide didapet ketika beli rokok buat bapak dan perjalanan pulangnya ngeliat bintang, eh kepikiran ide bikin ff. Walhasil, tugas tutor jadi nomer 2, kekekekeke.... ~maap ya pak n bu dosen~

Okay...daripada panjang lebar cuap2 gaje, menurut aturan harus ada disclaimer.

Disclaimer : Sengoku Basara dan pernak pernik di dalamnya bukan punya costae, tapi punya CAPCOM, hrgghhh...sayang sekali..

Ni fanfic saya yang bikin.

BGM : Juju-Ashita Ga Kuru Nara, Remioromen : 9th March dan Konayuki

Warning : little bit OOC, shonen-ai (tentu saja), bagi yang tidak berkenan, tombol back sudah siap dipencet

UNTITLED

Di bawah temaram bulan sabit raksasa yang menggantung di langit tampak sesosok pria dengan anggun bergerak dari satu atap ke atap yang lain. Tiap sentuhan antara kaki dan atap tidak menimbulkan getaran sama sekali, kadang hanya kucing yang kebetulan ada di situ yang merasakannya dan mendongakkan kepala mencari tahu apa yang barusan lewat. Kucing menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya ke kanan dan kiri sambil menatap malas ke pria itu. Si pria tersenyum,

"Heh! Sombong sekali sikapmu pada shinigami! Mentang-mentang kau punya sembilan nyawa?!"

Terjawab sudah mengapa si pria tidak menimbulkan getaran saat bersentuhan dengan atap, dia adalah shinigami, bukan makhluk dari dunia ini. Sampailah shinigami tadi di puncak menara tertinggi di provinsi Kai. Pandangannya menyapu seluruh bagian yang tampak. Dia terkekeh,

"All right... sudah lama aku tidak mencabut jiwa seseorang, tak lama lagi keinginanku merasakan jiwa terpenuhi..." Selesai mengucapkan kata-kata itu, shinigami menghilang menuju tempat mangsanya berada.

-xxx-

Seorang pemuda duduk memandangi buku pelajaran yang terbuka di hadapannya. Dia ditemani oleh musik lembut yang mengalun dari radio tape butut warna merah miliknya. Jendela di kamarnya terbuka lebar dengan tiba-tiba dan gordynnya tersibak. Dia menoleh dan apa yang dilihatnya adalah sesosok pria memakai mantel biru tua sudah duduk di kusen jendelanya menatap lurus ke matanya.

"Hallo mangsaku," sapa pria itu.

Si pemuda berdiri dengan ragu-ragu tapi kemudian berjalan tergesa ke arah kusen jendela dan menarik si pria biru dengan keras sampai dia terjerembab di lantai kamar si pemuda.

"Berbahaya,tau.. duduk di pinggir jendela seperti itu. Ini lantai 6!!"

"Fuck! Sakit buodoh!!! Lagipula jatuhpun aku tak akan mati." Jawabnya sewot.

"Kok bisa?"

"Heh..," si pria kemudian berlagak sombong menunjuk ke dadanya sendiri "..aku shinigami."

"Shi-shinigami?" jawab si pemuda ragu-ragu.

"Tepat! Aku Date Masamune, dan dalam satu minggu, aku akan memakan jiwamu. Jadi bersiaplah untuk mati, Sanada Yukimura!" Date berkata sambil tersenyum licik dan mengetuk-ngetuk dada Yukimura.

Yukimura yang mendengar bahwa dirinya akan mati dalam satu minggu ke depan kaget, dapat dilihat dari pandangannya yang kosong selama beberapa detik, namun sekarang sudah pulih kembali.

"Dan dalam satu minggu ini aku akan terus ada di dekatmu dan mengawasi sampai kau mati."

"Kau...akan terus di sampingku?" kata Yukimura lirih.

"Hekekeke...tentu saja, aku tak mau mangsaku pergi dari genggamanku."

Kini Yukimura tidak melihat Date, dia seolah kabur dari pandangan Yukimura.

"Masamune-san? Masamune-san? Di mana kau?"

"Aku masih di depanmu!" suara Date melegakan Yukimura. "Sekarang mungkin kau tidak melihatku, tapi semkin dekat dirmu dengan hari kematian, maka aku akan semakin jelas terlihat."

"Uhm...jadi begitu...syukurlah.."

_'Syukurlah? Apa bocah ini bodoh? Dia sama sekali tidak takut kalau sebentar lagi dia akan mati?'_

Yukimura kembali lagi ke meja belajarnya, mengutak-utik pelajaran matematika yang besok akan ada ujian.

"Masamune-san....ee...kalau kau lapar...kau bisa ambil makanan di lemari es."

"Aku tidak makan makanan manusia."

"Errrmmm....baiklah... kau bisa pakai kasurku jika ingin istirahat."

"Gampanglah.."

Suara Date terasa dekat di telinga Yukimura karena memang Date sedang berdiri mengamati Yukimura yang sedang belajar.

-xxx-

Matahari sudah cukup tinggi sejak keluar dari ufuk timur dan sebenarnya sudah amat sangat mengganggu apabila kau tidak segera bangun. Sinarnya sudah sangat menyilaukan. Tapi sepertinya Yukimura tidak terganggu dengan hal itu, dia masih terlelap di bawah selimutnya.

Duagh...satu tendangan keras dan Yukimura sukses jatuh dari tempat tidurnya.

"I-i-ittai..." dia menggosok-gosok pantatnya yang nyut-nyutan hasil tendangan Date.

"Bangun pemalas, aku tak mau jika mangsaku lamban seperti ini."

"Masamune-san?!" Yukimura terkejut Date sudah berdiri berkacak pinggang dan menatapnya seram. Wajah Yukimura pucat pasi,

"I-iyaaa!!! Aku akan segera bersiap!!!" Teriaknya sambil berlari ke kamar mandi. Waktu selama Yukimura mandi digunakan Date meneliti kamar Yukimura. Tidak banyak foto tergantung, hiasan di kamarpun tak ada, hanya sebuah radio butut diam di sudut di atas meja belajarnya. Hal yang menarik perhatian Date adalah papan nama orang yang sudah meninggal berderet di rak buku Yukimura. Dia meneliti satu-satu, ada milik ayah, ibu, kakak, nenek, dan kakek, dan di tengah-tengah sebuah foto ukuran 10 R di dalam pigura. Foto itu berisi 6 orang, tampaknya anggota keluarga Yukimura, dan bisa jelas terlihat bahwa tinggal Yukimura yang masih hidup. Ternyata di samping rak, tergantung potongan koran yang berisikan berita kejadian kecelakaan yang menewaskan seluruh anggota kaluarga Yukimura. Date membacanya dengan seksama,

"Kau membacanya, Masamune-san?" Yukimura datang sambil mengeringkan rambut cokelatnya yang acak-acakan.

"Kejadiannya sudah berlalu 5 tahun lalu, tapi rasanya baru kemarin terjadi. Rasanya, baru kemarin aku masih bisa berkumpul dengan keluargaku." Date menatap punggung Yukimura yang pergi meninggalkan kamarnya.

_'Dia kesepian, sama seperti aku.'_

-xxx-

Mengikuti mangsa, artinya mengikuti sampai di sekolah, hal itu juga yang dilakukan Date. Di sekolah, tak ada orang yang dapat melihat Date selain Yukimura, jadi jika dia mengajak Yukimura ngobrol, Yukimura akan menjawab sambil berbisik, takut ada yang mengatakan dia anak aneh. Di sekolah, Date semakin tahu seperti apakah Yukimura itu. Dia anak yang periang, ramah pada semua orang, namun anehnya, tak ada yang mau mendekat padanya, bahkan Yukimura tidak memiliki teman di sekolahnya. Setiap jam istirahat, Yukimura akan menuju ke kandang kelinci dan bermain dengan 3 ekor kelinci sekolah yang imut dan lucu.

"Hei, bocah bodoh. Aku heran, kenapa tak satupun ada yang berniat berteman denganmu?"

"Entahlah, Masamune-san..." jawabnya sambil memeluk kelinci warna putih. "toh, aku sudah bertemu denganmu, kita bisa menjadi teman." Yukimura mengulurkan tangannya "Maukah Masamune-san menjadi temanku?"

"Kau bukan temanku, tapi kau itu mangsaku!" kata Date tegas.

Yukimura terkekeh.."Iya, aku akan ingat baik-baik...mangsa."

-xxx-

Malamnya, di apartemen Yukimura. Yuki memasak makan malam, menunya tumis brokoli dengan lauk udang goreng. Di meja makan yang kecil, mereka duduk berdua berhadap-hadapan.

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Date sewot. Dia dipaksa Yukimura untuk duduk dan makan. "Sudah aku bilang, aku tidak makan makanan manusia!"

Yukimura mengambil sedikit sayur dan udang goreng, kemudian memasukkannya dengan paksa ke mulut Date. Date gelagapan dan Yukimura menutup mulut Date sehingga makanan masuk ke kerongkongan. Yukimura tertawa.."Bagaimana? enak masakanku?"

"Enak apanya?! Fuck!" Date mengambil satu sendok penuh nasi, sayur, dan udang goreng kemudian melakukan hal yang sama seperti Yuki lakukan. Yuki tersedak dan Date tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dan acara makan malam yang harusnya normal malah jadi hancur lebur dengan nasi di mana-mana.

"Fuuhhh....sial...akhirnya aku makan makanan manusia lagi."

"Hahahahahahahaha...."

Keduanya terdiam mengambil nafas.

"Terimakasih, Masamune-san. Ini pertama kalinya sejak keluargaku pergi, aku bisa duduk dan makan bersama dengan orang lain. Terimakasih karna aku tidak sendiri lagi." Kata Yukimura tanpa menatap Date. Date tidak mampu bicara apa-apa, perkataan Yukimura seperti sembilu yang mengiris-iris hatinya.

Mereka membereskan piring dan gelas. Setelahnya, Yukimura berpamitan untuk tidur.

"Selamat malam, Masamune-san." Yukimura memberikan salam perpisahan pada Date. Date membalasnya dengan anggukan. Malam itu Date tak bisa istirahat, masih terngiang perkataan Yukimura.

_"Terimakasih, karena aku tidak sendiri lagi.."_

-xxx-

Beberapa hari kemudian, tubuh Date berangsur-angsur menjadi lebih kurus, tanda bahwa dia harus segera diisi dengan jiwa manusia, dan saat kematian bagi Yukimura semakin dekat. Date resah dengan keadaan itu.

Date tidak ikut Yukimura ke sekolah, dia memilih untuk di rumah saja. Sekitar pukul 11, Yukimura pulang, dengan babak belur. Date kaget setengah mati.

"Hei Yukimura, kenapa badanmu?" Yukimura tidak segera menjawab, dia masuk ke kamar lalu keluar dengan berganti pakaian beberapa menit kemudian.

"Masamune-san, ayo kita ke taman ria." Yukimura langsung menyeret Date menuju taman ria. Date yang kebingungan memilih untuk tidak bertanya. Sampai di taman ria, Yukimura duduk di sebuah bangku, menggenggam erat tangan Date.

"Kau tambah kurus, Masamune-san?" tanya Yukimura khawatir.

"Ini...tandanya..aku harus segera memakan jiwa."

Yukimura menelan ludahnya.

"Kapan aku akan mati?"

"Secepatnya, aku tak boleh memberitahumu."

"Bagaimana aku akan mati?"

"Itu juga tak bisa aku katakan, bodoh!" Date menjitak kepala Yukimura.

"Wadaw!!! Sakit, Masamune-san..."

_'Mana mungkin aku akan mengatakan padamu cara matimu yang mengerikan?'_

"Sip! Berhubung sebentar lagi kita tak akan bertemu, aku ingin menghabiskan hari ini denganmu, Masamune-san!!!" Yukimura berkata dengan semangat menunjuk-nunjuk Date.

_'Ha?'_ Masamune heran dengan mangsanya yang satu ini. Mereka mencoba semua wahana permainan, mulai dari komidi putar, ayunan viking, sampai bianglala. Permainan mereka berakhir di bianglala. Keudanya terdiam menikmati angin yang berhembus melewati mereka.

"Hari ini aku digebukin masal,,hahaha..."

"Bukan hal yang lucu, tak usah tertawa."

"Maaf..." "Pada dasarnya aku bukan orang yang ingin cari masalah, namun mungkin karena aku terlalu ekspresif, banyak orang merasa tersinggung. Puncaknya ketika aku dengan spontan menghibur Akari, cewek paling populer sekaligus judes di sekolahku. Dia most wanted di sekolah, jadi apabila ada serangga pengganggu mendekati dia, seperti aku, baik sengaja atau tidak, maka lebah-lebah di sekitarnya tidak akan segan-segan melenyapkan serangga itu."

Date meresapi tiap perkataan Yukimura. _'Dan kau akan diperlakukan lebih kejam dari hari ini saat kau mati besok.'_

"Sejujurnya, aku......" Date menatap Yukimura yang tertunduk di sampingnya "...takut.." kata Yukimura lirih. Date menegakkan dagu Yukimura, lalu menatap lurus ke mata cokelat jernih milik Yukimura. Date mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yukimura dan mencium kelopak mata kiri Yukimura.

"Kenapa kau harus selalu tersenyum? Bahkan saat kau bersedih? Aku benci kau." Bisik Date.

"Entahlah..." kata-kata Yukimura membuat Date melingkarkan tangannya dan memeluk Yukimura erat.

"I'm sorry...i'm sorry..." Date menenggelamkan kepala Yukimura dalam dadanya, dan dia mengusap-usap rambut cokelat Yukimura yang halus.

-xxx-

Yukimura berangkat pagi-pagi,ketika Date baru saja bangun.

"Aku berangkat, Masamune-san..." Date yang mendengar Yukimura akan berangkat melompat dari kasur. Dia berlari kemudian menutupi jalan Yukimura.

"Jangan pergi!"

Yukimura yang melihat tingkah Date tersenyum simpul.

"Waktunya harus datang, Masamune-san, aku juga tidak mau melihat kau kelaparan." Yukimura mendorong Date ke samping dan memantapkan langkah ke sekolah. Date jatuh lemas di lantai. Dia sudah membuat sebuah kesalahan, kesalahan itu adalah dia mencintai Yukimura, dan ketika dia menyadarinya, dia tak bisa berbuat apapun untuk merubah takdir dalam hidup Yukimura.

Semakin lama, perasaan Date semakin tidak enak. Rasa laparnya semakin menjadi. Dituntun oleh insting, dia mengambil mantel biru tuanya dan menuju tempat Yukimura. Sampai, yang dilihat Date adalah pemandangan paling mengerikan menurutnya. Di situ Yukimura berlumuran darah, seragam putihnya berubah menjadi merah, dia ditinggalkan setengah telanjang di sebuah lorong yang sempit, tasnya acak-acakan, dari kepalanya mengucur darah segar yang tidak berhenti, di sekujur tubuhnya ada luka sayatan dan beberapa luka memar.

(*)Date mendekati tubuh Yukimura yang sebentar lagi tidak bernyawa.

"Ma-masa....mu...ne..?" Yukimura memalingkan wajahnya ke arah suara kaki Date. Date berlutut di samping Yukimura, menaruh kepala Yukimura di pahanya, mengusap-usap darah yang menghias wajah Yukimura. Tangan Yukimura yang gemetar terulur menyentuh wajah Date. Date meraihnya, menggenggamnya erat seolah tak ingin melepaskannya. Yukimura mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Date, kemudian mengecup bibir Date sekilas. Hal itu dilanjutkan Date, dia mencium Yukimura, selama yang dia bisa, selama dia masih bisa merasakan kehangatan dari Yukimura. Keduanya tak perlu berkata, meraka telah mengerti bahwa mereka mencintai satu sama lain. Ketika Yukimura sudah tidak kuat lagi, dia menjauhkan dirinya dari Date lalu berkata,

"Ambillah jiwaku, "

Date menangis, Date teriak, namun tak ada satupun suara keluar dari tenggorokannya, terlalu sedih hatinya kehilangan Yukimura.

-FIN-

(*) pada bagian ini, silakan baca sambil diiringi back sound dari Juju-Ashita Ga Kuru Nara. Translatenya kira-kira begini:

_**Date's part:**_

_I won't leave with a goodbye_

_BecauseI'll see you everytime I close my eyes_

_If tomorrow comes then I don't need anything_

_I just want you to keep on smiling forever_

_Don't say it, I still want to feel your touch_

_If you say it, I fell like I'll fall apart_

_So all I could do is feel the warmth as I held your hand_

_Time won't stop and will tear us apart someday_

_I want to watch you more_

_And hold you in my arms forever_

_Time is slipping away_

_**Yuki's part:**_

_ If tomorrow comes, then I don't need anything_

_ I just want you to keep on smiling forever_

_ Don't cry, we have a little more time left together_

_ And there is something I want to tell you_

_ Though i find it hard to put into words_

_ Stand by me_

_ As time slips away it makes us both feel lonely_

_ So I'll try softly smilling_

_ I don't ever want to leave you_

_ Living life for today_

_**Date's part:**_

_If tomorrow comes, then I don't need anything_

_I just want you to keep on smiling forever_

_If I was only born so that we could meet_

_Then I want to remember every moment in my heart_

_Even if it's just for a second more_

_Let me stay by your side_

_If tomorrow comes, then I don't need anything_

_I just want you to keep on smiling forever more_


End file.
